isa_helghast_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Human Colonies
The Colonies are the planets inhabited by the UCN and the ISA. There are over 500 colonized worlds within the Killzone universe, all of which are almost certainly human-controlled. Despite being 500 Worlds, the Sectors of space are constantly divided into 5 sections, each bordering each other and Solar System which lies in the center. The known Sectors including colonies that are within them are: Main Sectors in Space that Border the Solar System Alpha Centauri Sector Borders the east side of the Solar System, and contains about 5 Border Worlds, on the Alpha Centauri Side of the space border into the milky way, this system was declared the main home system for both Vektans, and the Helghast. The Alpha Centauri System is bordered by the Viari System to the North, and the Universal Sector to the South. The main planets that reside in the system including that of the Border worlds are listed below. *Zeronus Alpha Centauri/Solar System, border planet, Became an official Battlefield during the Helghast Border Campaign during the Second Extrasolar War, as part of the Helghast Operation Vengeance, Helghast Invasion fails along with the destruction of the 222nd, Helghan Battalion... *Runekara Alpha Centauri/Solar System, border Planet/Slash ISA Fortress World, *Toga Alpha Centauri/Solar System, border Planet, Was attacked by the Helghan Third Army, as part of Operation Vengeance during the Helghast Border Campaign, during the Second Extrasolar War, the Assault was repelled due to reinforcements sent by the UCA... *Aliosho *Aegis *Yarzan *Monastary *Willard *Nar 2 *Asteroid Sector 9 *Nygra *Inora Alpha Centauri/Solar System, border planet, This world was the only known border world to not have been assaulted by the Helghast Empire, due to it being too remote, from the other border planets, along with it also not being on any of the maps from the Helghast Senate... *Euripides Alpha Centauri/Solar System, border Planet, Attacked and conquered by the Helghan Third Army, in 2358, during the Helghast Border Campaign, as part of Operation Vengeance, in the early years of the Second Extrasolar War, and was declared the only planet on the Border Sector, that the Helghast was able to conquer, the planet was liberated 3 years later in 2361, after the Helghast;s failed Runekara Campaign, weakened its forces on the Borderzone, allowing the ISA to reclaim Euripides... *Vekta, First discovered and colonized by the Helghan Corporation, lost to the UCA after the First Extrasolar War in the early 23rd century, Invaded and occupied by the Helghast Empire in 2357, beginning the Second Extrasolar War, remained under Helghast occupation until 2368, after ISA forces liberate it... *Formerly Helghan *Forge Universal Sector Universal Sector borders the Solar System through the South side, while also bordering the Alpha Centauri Sector, that is located to the North, and the Torus Sector that is located to the west. The Universal Sector, is currently unknown, as of the 24th Century, as during the Second Extrasolar War, the Helghast only Invaded 4 planets in an attempt to Invade the Solar System from the South side, while the bulk of their fleet was engaged in the Viari Sector in the north, but were eventually drawn out by 2363. It is currently unknown on how many planets the Universal sector contains, as only 9 appear in KillZone Visari's Wrath, but it was later discovered in 2365, that the Universal Sector contains the smallest amount of planets, outside the Solar System, as only 2 planets border each system, one on the Solar System, and another one on the Alpha Centauri Sector. Despite only one campaign taking place in the Universal Sector, the most deadliest Space to ground Battle between the Helghan Empire and Coralition Republic would occur in this sector at Sorola Sun. *Ulon *Oxan *Rotterora *Kendor *Igrus Solar System/Universal System Border Planet *Osiris *Uris *Axis *Solora Sun Altair Sector The Altair System is a section that borders the Viari System to the East, the Torus Sector to the west, along with the Solar System to the South, only one planet borders the Altair System with the Solar System, as the Altair System possess no border planets around the Viari Border zone. Nothing is known about the Altair System, as only 4 planets were present during the 24th Century Second Extrasolar War, when the system became a battlezone between ISA and Helghast forces during Helghan's drive for the Solar System. *Gyrne *Oxfora *Nalentine *Brio Altair System/Solar System border planet Viari Sector *Cafore *Grenada Viari System/Solar System border Planet, *Salamis *Corr Viari System/Solar System border Planet, *Trinket *Forg *Riocadia *Parieon *Malian *Merrian *Cyclonus *Vivian Viari System/Altair System border Planet *Orbera The ISA controlled colonies' media network is the United Colonial Broadcast Network. Torus Sector Torus Sector was identified to be the largest sector outside the Solar System, having to border both the Solar System from the south, west, and North. The System borders the Altai Sector on the Northside, while also bordering the Universal Sector to the south. The Torus Sector was described to have the most colonies, and was also one of the well balanced systems in the galaxy that was said to have been rich with resources, far more valuable than those found in the Alpha Santauri Sector. Over 21 planets border the Solar System alongside Universal and Altai Systems, with 10 bordering the Solar System, 5 bordering the Universal Sector, and 6 bordering the Altai Sector. The Torus Sector is the home system for planet Coraillea, and its communist regime, the Coralition Republic, which was revealed by the 24th century, that the power was the most technologically advanced military unit during the Second Extrasolar War, and was far superior beyond the ISA, UCN and Helghast Armies. *Oversan *Bactor *Jaygo *Oblivion *Karazan *Maryl *Jorgan *Corallia No longer a colony of Earth, Was declared a hostile planet of unknown technologically advanced humanoid beings, and had been in a secret Galactic cold war since 2204 until 2357. The UCA declare war against Corallia, following an Invasion of Jaygo that same year in 2364, along with an unexpected blitzkrieg of the Torus Sector of space in a way to advance to the Solar System from the West, they were declared non human by 2366... *Raigon *Florian *Gerdus *Trendora *Hal *Kopraz *Ukara *Terralar *Yang *Goro *Kalgora *Exodus *Aryona *Millian *Polyhtus *Ithora *Alago *Edderson *Inerious *Portor *Batian *Fallous *Howardson *Yargus *Leers *Garagora *Gaupolania An independent Capital planet located deep within the Torus Sector System, where it was also known as the Homeworld of the Team Meltdown Project, which is said to have been an actual Empire of Earth Humans who use Archaic Technology through advanced upgrations and weaponry. Gaupolania is known to be run by both an unidentified Emperor and Empress, and was at once was known to be the most isolated planet in the Milky Way System, where it was even stated that the United Colonial Nations didn't really bother them. The Planet was Invaded in 2364, during the Second Extrasolar War by the Coralition Republic, and was occupied by the end of the year forcing the TMP out in order to retreat towards the world of Garagora, where they would defend some of their colony worlds that were under assault by the Alien power, Gaupolania would be liberated on July 14th, 2373, through through the joint opps of the TMP, Helghan Empire, Interplanetary Strategic Alliance, and United Colonial Army, as part of the Gogarium Offensive of 2373, which at this time the Coraliton Republic had began to lose ground within the Torus System, because of the UCA, ISA, and Helghast working together, Gaupolania, would provide support for the TMP, as they would join the war in 2374... *Kraineieua *Jaris *Milon Trivia Category:Planets Category:ISA Category:UCN Category:Helghast Empire Category:Helghast Category:Sectors in Space